Dearest count, the game has just begun
by Syria13
Summary: What if Alucard had a master who changed him in the first place and was also captured by Abraham Van Hellsing, but given to Integras' cousin Edward to continue the slaying vampires, in America. Follows the OVA PLOTLINE, sucky description i know, but please read. Alucardxoc alucardoc alucard/oc axoc aoc a/oc
1. Chapter 1: My name is

Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing however I do own my characters, you know who they are.

This follows Hellsing OVA

"talking normally"

"_disembodied voice"_

'Telepathy'

Chapter 1: My name is….

In the year of 1983 BC, I was turned into a blood sucking demon, a vampire, my home in ancient Egypt rejected me, but then again I was but a slave girl, a possession that they have many more of. My previous master locked me into a sarcophagus, to rot for eternity, however in 1300 AD I was revived, found by tomb robbers, they all died.

I wondered the land for over 100 hundred years, looking for a purpose I found it in the year 1430AD a man like myself, in brutality that is, ruthless to his enemies. I gave him guidance for another whole year, until I turned him into a creature of the night, like myself. I spent a decade training him the best I could, then released him, allowed him to live out his own never ending destiny.

Now the fledgling, my first fledgling was, well I don't know where he was, where Vlad Tempes disappeared to, a hunter captured him, what the hunter did to him I know not. My current fledgling wanted to see his brother in arms, all of them, Vlad being my first fledgling was visited first.

Needless to say my newest fledgling was upset one of his brothers was dead.

"Calm yourself, Benjamin. All is well, we shall find your eldest brother and kill the hunter. I am curious however how has my fledgling been captured, Vlad is too strong to have died so easily." I said trying to calm the rage that if not controlled would consume him.

"Master! How can you say this so calmly? When we visit all my brothers I will become a true vampire, how can I not be angry at this imbecile of a human." Benjamin yelled fangs growing and eye turning a familiar red. "Benjamin you have only trained for 5 years, half the time of your eldest brother, patience is key, you will have a long time to mull over this when you are locked in a coffin because you cannot be patient!"

Benjamin's eyes changed back to blue, but his fangs would not retract "I am sorry master" nodding I turned back to the scene of the fight "!" fangs ripped into the back of my throat, forcibly taking my aged blood. Turning around Benjamin stood there eyes now Red, mouth grinning wide "can you not feel it master, unlike you I have no desire to be locked in a box for a few hundred years, I have struck a deal master, how patient are you now?!"

Blood dribbled from my mouth the stake that was suddenly drove through my heart was the cause, "y-you are the one who captured Vlad, are you here to lock me up to, back to Egypt I guess" falling to the ground the corner of my vision began to fade, "I'm a free vampire master, no not master, _Syria_" and with those final words my vision finally failed me.

~line break~

Light shown from the Full moon and bright stars, reflecting in the blood red eyes, the image zoomed out to reveal a young women wearing a black trench coat (like Alucard's), a white blouse with a black vest covering most of it, black pants and knee high riding boots.

Large fangs glinted out from between the women lips as she started to laugh blood red hair flying everywhere as she ripped the Fedora hat off her head "Airys, that is enough" red eyes slid from the moon over to the young women, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing "how long do you intend to keep that over vampire of yours away from me, Integra" scowling Integra walked over to her cousin mentioning how certain servants should keep their mouths shut, before getting into her private jet and slamming the door behind her.

"It is not wise to bate my cousin like that Airys, you know how she gets, at this rate the two greatest vampires on the planet will never meet." Edward Abraham Hellsing, my master stood there a twinkle of laughter was shown in the corner of his eyes. "Now, now master there is no need to compare between the two of us, it is obvious who is stronger, I am older therefore I am the more powerful."

Chuckling my master started to walk over to his limo, quickly hoping in and beckoning me to do the same. Willow, our maid, quickly drove off before somebody noticed something, different.

"I truly wonder if your uncle made the right decision in choosing her, master, the situation in Cheddar is not looking good. If things are not controlled quickly then the town of Cheddar will cease to exist" my Master froze from drinking his champagne "Airys we both know my cousin is suited for this kind of work and with Alucard working for her, well she is unstoppable" a maniac smile revealing sharp teeth spread across my face "So we shall not be helping, Master?"

"We shall not be helping, for now." smirking I slowly faded through the back of the vehicle 'Sebastian, prepare to leave for England, we have business to attend to.' Staring up at the moon I noticed it was full, I wonder, I wonder how the eldest of my Fledglings is doing, what with the newly changed vampire.

'Master, when are we leaving for England, for Hellsing?'

'Seven days Sebastian, I want to get in on the action'

Clouds began to cover the moon, what is to come? What shall be our next move? Sebastian will be happy to see his father again, Walter C. Dornez.

~line break~

"I told you Airys, everything in Cheddar would work out, and the vampire even acquired a new Fledgling. A female one too, maybe a chance for you, huh Sebastian." Master wiggled his eyebrows at Sebastian, Master was trying to play matchmaker again. "Master this new fledgling is over 50 years younger than Sebastian, most likely in shock and rejecting the reality of being a vampire, your attempts to play matchmaker have failed yet again." Sighing he began to type things into his computer, blue eyes widened and then the hand holding his class of alcohol relaxed, causing the glass to smash on the ground.

"Airys, Sebastian get there the fastest you can and get to Hellsing manor, restriction level 4 is now in effect!" Red eyes widened, before glowing a bright red "yes Master" a rift appeared in the fabric of space, walking through it with Sebastian, caused it to close and open the gate to a blood splattered mansion, Hellsing manor….

~line break~

So yeah hey guys this is Syria13, hope ya like the story please Favorite and review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Valentine brothers

Chapter 2: The Valentine brothers'

"Talking"

_"Disembodied voice"_

'telepathy'

_The past/memories _

Airys is pronounced 'Air-is'

Yeselda is pronounced 'yeh-sell-dah'

Syria is pronounced 'Sear-rhi-ah'

I recommend listening to Hellsing OVA ending 5, it was my inspiration for the Memories scene

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, I only own my OCs you know who they are.

~begin~

Blood and flesh were splattered on the walls, bodies littered the floors and I couldn't have felt anymore at home. These vampires, obviously they were either new bloods or bored, probably the latter amateurs, the lot of them.

"Master, they are obviously new at this, but I imagine they are not doing this on a whim, more than likely they are following orders." What a smart little fledgling I have "What makes you think, there is more than one vampire" sniffing around the air Sebastian finally answered "There is two vampires Master, at least thirty ghouls as well, judging by the bite marks they only recently came through here." A very smart fledgling indeed "Do you understand why I keep my fledglings for so long now Sebastian? I train only the most powerful of vampires. Sebastian go kill the ghouls, I will go after the other vampire."

Nodding Sebastian took off running towards the stairs, using his super speed. Hmm what a day to kill, what a day to see my beloved count once more, my beloved fledgling, gunshots and screams echoed in the hall from the direction Sebastian took off, what a good fledgling.

~line break~

Wires surrounded me and screams echoed in the hallways, the ghouls nothing but mush on the floor beneath my boots, I stopped dead suddenly. Standing there in the hallways was my father, Walter C. Dornez, I look like a carbon copy of him, and if I were his age we would probably be mistaken for twins.

The only difference being I was made a vampire at 14 to save my life, good thing Master took a liking to me. Wires glinted, light reflecting off them, between myself and my father, was an army of Ghouls and a very disgusting vampire. Piercings littered the vampires' face, his eyes were not even red!

Eyes glowing I began to take out my wires, 'BANG!' a look of shock passed through me, as the massive bullet ripped its way through the ghouls, heading straight for me, shit.

~line break~

This vampire sure is sloppy, I wonder how Sebastian is doing, and the hidden stair cases door/painting was wide open, interesting.

Gunshots, laughter and yelling, reached my ear from the basement. Hmm if Sebastian met my count I wonder who would win, I have trained Sebastian for forty years longer and I do know a lot more than I did four hundred years ago.

Vlad has the upper hand of being a free vampire and of a higher age, Sebastian still had a lot to learn, but perhaps he should do this next step in his life on his own. Ah no time for musing, the yelling had turned into screams, at the bottom of the stairs was a little blonde piece of shit being chewed on by a hellhound. Baskerville, my dearest fledglings familiar, chuckling I released Yeselda my own hellhound familiar who then joined in on the feasting.

"It has been a while count, I haven't seen you since the twins came to meet you. How have you been, good yes? What is the matter with you count, you seem shocked" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs a grin etched on my face. "Master, you are alive." He murmured now very close to me "I have missed you" such a loving fledgling, too bad I did not believe in polygamy.

"My, my you missed me, dearest count. I am surprised you have not amassed another following of brides you know I do-" a bullet suddenly erupted from my skull interrupting my chat with Alucard, Alucard looked angry at the little blond fucker. Interrupting such a tender moment with his master, I wonder how much will be left of him by the time Alucard is done with him.

After all Alucard has been trying to win my affections for me to become one of his brides for a long time, of course the last time he tried was before Abraham Van Hellsing captured him. I wonder how Sebastian is doing, at the mere mention of another man's name Alucard's' head whipped over to me and that's when the snarling started, oh dear. He always was known to get a little on the wild side when he unleashes some of his power

~line break~

The ghouls are dead, finally, however there was no time to celebrate and talk to my father and the young Draculina. The vampire known as Jan had taken off running towards the direction of what I presumed to be Sir Integra's' location.

Acting quickly my father and I sprung forward catching an arm in the wires , however at that moment I ringing sounded in my ears and I collapsed, my wires loosening from around Jan's arm.

~line break~

Something is wrong, I can't feel Sebastian through our link, he must have been hit by something very powerful if he was knocked out. "You haven't changed over the years Alucard" the powerful once ruler of Walachia grinned menacingly obviously still rearing for a good fight with a proper vampire, no word were need here as the two of us drew our weapons and lunged.

_The sun still shone through the clouds on such a gruesome day, it truly does not give up. Wrapping the cloak even tighter around my body to avoid the sun I began to walk through the carnage, contemplating my purpose in life. Movement distracted me, a man, a survivor, slowly getting to his feet he leaned heavily on his sword before he caught me in his line of vision._

Gun shots ripped through my body as the two of us yelled threats and insults, Yeselda and Baskerville fought in the background their snarling piercing the air along with gun shots and shouts.

_Beginning to walk to the man he stared at my hooded figure unable to decipher who I was, he took a step forward ready to try and kill me only to fall, blood seeping from his wounds. Tilting my head I walked over to the limp man slowly rolling him over onto his front, to get a better view of him, revealing the noble. Using my vampiric strength I picked the man up, the last survivor of the battle and carried him towards the cave I call home. Perhaps this was my purpose._

Blood splattered on the ground as a younger looking version of Walter, Sebastian fought off his attacker, multiple wounds littered his body, healing rapidly.

_Laying the man in my sarcophagus, that I had been locked in for centuries until around one hundred years ago, I began to tend to the man's wounds. For some reason I had no real want to bite him, even though he was covered in both his blood and the blood of others. He reminded me of myself, perhaps this existence would not be so lonely after all._

I fired rapidly on Alucard trying to hit him grinning during the entire fight, causing limbs to fly off and blood to splatter everywhere.

_Perhaps this was my purpose…._

Reviews: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! REMEMBER THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATE!

Lunarcatninja: yeah I notice that there weren't any stories that have Alucard having a master and there are not many that follow the Ova, I thought it would be a change ya know. I have watched the anime and I can only hope to make it that awesome

Awesomeness: because I felt like it, lol.

Please alert, favorite and Review! =D


	3. Chapter 3: Rio de Jeneiro and Sebastian

Chapter 3: Rio de Jeneiro and Sebastian

"Talking"

_"Disembodied voice"_

'telepathy'

_The past/memories _

Airys is pronounced 'Air-is'

Yeselda is pronounced 'yeh-sell-dah'

Syria is pronounced 'Sear-rhi-ah'

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, I only own my OCs you know who they are.

Alucard began to gain the upper hand suddenly; perhaps this was not only about the thrill of fighting, in vampire culture, especially the older ones, vampire often fought to impress potential mates. Chuckling I began to release my power onto the same level as his yelling a quick 'let's see if you can keep up with me now, Alucard!'

Like Alucard I too possessed a straight jacket the difference being mine kind of looked like Seras's uniform but with longer sleeves, just because I had released Yeselda didn't mean I was at my second form. Eyes glowing I began to melt into the shadow, before appearing at random places with a sword in my hand, cutting body parts off while grinning just like my fledgling.

It had been a while since he had a fight this good, too bad we couldn't fight like real vampires. By now blood and body parts were splattered everywhere, even on Alucard's coffin, Alucard had now recovered enough so that he could pick up his guns. Rapid shots were fired towards me, me sword moving at a rapid rate to block them.

I glared at my fledgling, he wasn't playing around with these shots, if I had been a mortal I would most likely be dead. Then the tide of the battle began to turn in my favor, Yeselda had won the fight against Baskerville and was now coming to my aid.

I was about to use the finishing low that would humiliate him and stop any other advances until Alucard's fledgling interrupted us, blue eyes wide and innocent even though she had blood splattered across her uniform. Interesting choice in a fledgling, she must have some potential for Alucard to change her, his sixth fledgling.

Reluctantly we both stopped, truthfully I was surprised his coffin was undamaged, apart from the blood and gore. "Walter, may I ask where Sebastian is?" a look of surprise crossed the old man's feature, so then where is he, Water would not miss his own son so easily.

"I apologize my dearest fledgling, however it seems your brother has gotten himself into something out of his control. Seras Victoria, it is nice to finally meet one of Alucard's fledglings." With that word I spun on my heel and walked towards the steps before disappearing in a blur of red.

If this person was able to get passed both Walter and Seras then they have to be skilled, nothing escapes the angel of death. Reaching the hallway I sent him down to meet up with Walter, I began to sift through the corpses looking for anything I could find, completely ignoring the men of the round table.

"Sir Integra, I thought we said that there was to be no more vampires running around, you must dispose of it immediately" after that more voice began to join in and begun to get on my nerves 'SILENCE!' as I prepared myself to put the old fucks in their place a familiar smell appeared, blood, Sebastian's blood.

Tearing away ghouls from their places I found message written in blood which glowed a purple colour, eyes widening I silently swore to myself before smearing the blood message and stomping off toward the location specified.

This was not good, not good at all.

~Sebastian~

Blood leaked from my mouth, the women standing in front of me smirked, before lifting the blade with my blood on and licking it off, eyes a glowing Purple she laughed before charging once more. Lifting my hand I begun to prepare myself for her attack, however she stopped short suddenly.

"Mein apologies, mein name iz Aztara, who are you? After all iz it not common courtesy to introduce meinself before killing you." Short blonde hair bounced as she saluted, glaring I piece my arm back together.

"My name is Sebastian, Sebastian D. Dornez fledgling of Airys" Purple eyes did not waver at the mention of her name rather a light of recognition reached them instead.

"Ah, zee pet of Hellzing, ve know a lot about the vampirez of Hellzing, both of zem"

Glaring I tightened my wires, attaching knifes to the wires without her noticing.

"What are you? Who sent you!?" Aztara snickered and fidgeted from side to side, purple eyes watched my every move, "I am but zee messenger for zee Major just like mein brother Schrödinger. Now listen vell Vampire scum, mein Major has a message for Airys, your master 'when hell iz full zee undead shall roam zee earth' zat is all" and with that she disappeared.

"Auf wiedersehen" Aztara appeared atop a vat and tipped it over, making the holy water inside spill down in a title wave, consuming me whole.

~Airys~

The connection was gone completely now, shattered. My fledgling was dead, Sebastian was dead, they would pay, and they would pay very dearly. I was nearing the place the blood message said to be, I could smell what killed him, holy water and a lot of it. This was a personal attack, I care very deeply for my fledglings, and perhaps if I had made him into a full vampire earlier he would have been able to survive the holy water.

Eyes red I turned away from the building, somebody was going to pay.

~line break~

Before I could begin my hunt, it was cut short by my master calling me saying I had a mission, apparently something was happening in Rio de Jeneiro and Alucard was already there.

The plane rocketed through the air, normally I would make Sebastian stay in his coffin for the ride, but he wasn't here anymore. Sighing I began to doze off at least I still had Alucard.

_The man was only beginning to wake up now, three days after I had found him, he tossed and turned in my coffin dreaming of dreams unknown to me. Brown eyes shot open at the same moment his hand shot forward stabbing me through the throat with a dagger he had picked up._

_"Little mortal this dagger, nor will any other kind of weapon kill me, many have tried" brown eyes widen before rolling into the back of his head, his recently healed wounds had reopened. My own eyes traced his featu-_

A sudden stop shook me from my slumber, just some minor turbulence, sighing I began to doze off.

_The hot bearing sun rained down upon the land of Egypt and the cracking of whips began to sound as masters began to punish their slaves. My bright unnatural blue eyes seem to glow beneath the light of the sun, as the last rays of sunlight began to fade and the red eyes appeared, peering through the darkness glaring at the young blue eyed women who stood atop a platform watching the sunset._

~line break~

"I believe we have a suite" Alucard stood there looking like a business man. "Yes Mr. and Mrs. Brenan, I have your reservation right here, the penthouse has been prepared for you." The captain yelled distracting the young receptionist from Alucard and I "Over here, come on this way." He said while making the hand gestures to come this way.

Stopping to look at Alucard and I "you can bring that back to the penthouse" "right you got it, hey you hear that goes up to the penthouse." Four men walked slowly carrying a coffin covered in a sheet "excuse me sir, is that your luggage, I'm sorry sir but the hotel doesn't allow such... large personal belongings. The hotel can't be held responsible if something-" "It's fine" sighing I walked away the sun reminded me of home.

The captain began to complain about his hotel room before leaving saying he would see us at nightfall, turning around after closing the door Alucard grinned, finally some alone time.

"So master now that I have no brides perhaps you would finally allow me the pleasure of-" chuckling I looked over at my sly fledgling "I'm afraid it takes more than that to woo me Alucard" turning serious I stared at my last fledgling "Something is wrong Alucard all of your siblings are dead, Sebastian is dead too and this millennium group reminds me of that war from fifty years ago, this will not end well. I want you to promise me you will not end your existence, only you have the power to end it and I ask that you my oldest and most beloved fledgling do as I ask. Please Alucard and then when we are in our element tonight I will consider it." "Very well master I will, get some sleep; it will be a long night."

"Master wake up something is putting us in our element" rising from my place on the bed Alucard moved over to where the police girl sat "wake up" "oh hello, good morning" Seras blinked up at her master "Good evening, there is something interesting going on." Sitting up in the coffin Seras head snapped towards where a beam of light suddenly shone through our window, a helicopter and like that Seras said "what the hell is going on?"

"What is going on Alucard" grinning Alucard began to laugh, ah I see put us in our element indeed, pulling out my sword I grinned as well, dinner time. "Now it's time for us to go to war!" Men began to poor from the elevators, surrounding our door, they began to pile in seeing the outline Alucard and myself. Letting out a yell the men began to fire on us, emptying their clips. The soldier began to walk towards the still bodies of Alucard and I, relaxing "Dogs, that was a very good try, however" blood began to come back into our bodies and wound healed.

"I cannot be killed by dogs, it takes a man to kill a monster" rushing forward Alucard decapitate the head off one of his soldiers, before slicing through the rest with his hands, myself included. Screaming the soldiers ran out and shut the doors in front of us chuckling I appeared beside Alucard who was chomping down on a soldier throat "Lock the door" I said while grinning spinning around the human began yelling saying help you're a monster.

Grinning Alucard began to walk toward him scarring him even more while I chomped down on my own meal. A gunshot ran out, quickly looking over I sneered what a coward, "Master?" "Seras prepare for battle" "but" "Is there a problem? Do as you're told" Seras began to walk toward the two of us stepping through the blood and flesh we left on the floor. "But, master, these people these, there're humans" she still had a lot to learn "your point" naïve little girl "These people are human beings" snarling Alucard whipped around gripping Seras by her collar "I don't care, what those things are, they came here to try and kill us. It no longer matters what they are, now they must die, they'll be slaughtered corpses, left to rot in their graves like filth. This is just the way it is, this is what has to be done and no one has the power to change that! Not god the devil or you! Now take a page out of my masters' book and do what is necessary!" "I-I know but their just" eyes widening he dropped Seras " This is just the way it is." he answered before turning "Listen to you master Seras and you will go far." I murmured before standing beside Alucard "Yes master." "Come along now Seras, no time to be a coward."

"Sorry sir, yes right!" Alucard whipped out a phone "It's your humble servant sir Integra, give me my orders master. I killed them, I slaughtered them like cattle, there's not one left standing. Now all that I require are your orders sir Integra. I believe the senior officials of the local police are under millenniums control, these people who stand before me may be innocent humans, but I will kill them. I'm ready to strike them down without a moment hesitation or the slightest hint of regret, I can do this for you. I'm a monster and I will do what needs to be done, but what will you do sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained my magazine is fully loaded, I've pull the slide and removed the safety, everything is ready and waiting, still you must be the one to pull the trigger. So what will you do? I'm waiting for orders my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Hahahaha the final veil removed this is excellent news indeed, you still know how to inspire my passion Integra, then by your orders my master, I hope that you enjoy the show"

"Master?"

Eyes burning, grin about to split his head open, I would let Alucard have his fun, after all there is somebody waiting for me.

~finish~

Ugh Alucard's speech was bitch to write, I apologize for the time it took to get done please review, favorite and alert.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS ALERTS AND FAVORITES!

**Question of the day: what is your favorite abridged series?**

Aya Ayame: thanks and here is more

Lunarcatninja: I hope you like the fight scene


	4. Chapter 4: Dandyman and Katarina

Chapter 4: Dandyman and Katarina

"Talking"

"_Disembodied voice"_

'Telepathy'

*actions*

_The past/memories _

Answer form last chapter for me: hmm I have to say I love THEM ALL!

None piece

Hellsing takahata

Yu gi oh

Pokemon

Code ment

And bleach

And too man to list!

Airys is pronounced 'Air-is'

Yeselda is pronounced 'yeh-sell-dah'

Syria is pronounced 'Sear-rhi-ah'

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, I only own my OCs you know who they are.

Melding through the wall, I glared at the Brazilian women in front of me, she simply smirked before whipping her arm out, a long chain with spikes shot out of her sleeve.

"Good evening Mrs. Airys, my name is Katarina and I shall be your opponent tonight." Smirking I began to laugh "Tell me Katarina, there is a man who is about to face my fledgling out there and I so desperately wish to watch the fight, so answer me this which of you is stronger? Oh from the look on your face I would say him *chuckle* too bad. However I am bored so I might just prolong this fight until the real action begins outside"

Smirking I began to walk over towards the now frightened women, panicking Katarina began to pull more chains out of nowhere, taking out a flute she lost the panicky look and began to play and the chains lifted themselves from the ground. (Aka: Snake charmer, but with chains.)

"Oh, what an interesting power you have there, little one." Chains began to rush at me from every direction, this would be more than interesting than I thought.

~line break~

I could feel it surrounding me, it burns so badly, I can hear my master, why isn't she helping me, I can see a light what could it be. Master is that you? "Major zis vill be zee perfect test subject, you zere bring him onto zee blimp" Master, master, master, MASTER!

~line break~

Chains lay wrapped around a coffin, a seemingly endless supply of blood poured from cracks because of the poor craftsmanship, screams could be heard from inside the wooden coffin, "Katarina do know what I was made famous for back in my ancient days? No? Well then I was famous for locking people away in coffins alive with scarabs just like I was, for thousands of years. However the main course is here and it has been such a long time since I have seen Alucard properly fight, without my inference." Sending a command to finish her off I began to walk to the elevator where upon reaching the top would I find my dearest count.

The blood and bodies of soldiers greeted me when the elevator doors opened, ah Alucard has been here already. Elevator music began to play, although it was slightly out of place because of the bits of brain matter that dripped from the walls. Eyes red I prepared myself for the show, explosions and screams of horror signaled that the battle had already started.

With a 'ding' the door opened revealing the bleeding body of Alucard "I can't stop bleeding, those cards of his must be very special. Heh magic playing cards, how interesting *chuckles* you sir dandy man are very amusing, hi" smirking I melded into the shadows before reappearing where police girl sat ready to help out her master. "Are you ready for another round Mr. Alucard? I bet they have a special place ready for you in the deepest pits of hell." Alucard began to chuckle once more "What? Is something funny?"

Raising his head Alucard began to speak "I'm just pleased that's all. The world would be so amusing without idiots like you to amuse me. A new millennium group a revived lost battalion! Yes I know, you remind me of that insane little major and his freak show menagerie. I'm grateful that the world still breeds such madness, now it's time to play Alhambra! _I want to hear you squeal like a pig._"

Behind him the moon had already turned a shade of red, bats appeared and Alucard's hair grew down to his waist. "You expect me to squeal. Are you serious? Don't you see what is happening? If only the world was so simple, you really have gone completely soft in the head!" a flurry of cards shot towards Alucard, who then disappeared into the smoke while releasing his next form.

"Trying to run again, useless" readying another card I smirked at him "Police girl, open fire." Nodding she pulled out her second gun shooting the cards out of his hand letting out a yell, she continuously open fired at him.

Her eyes flickered to her gun when she pulled the trigger only for it to click meaning an empty cartridge, chucking the gun away Seras pulled out Harkonnen, firing more shots at this dandy man. "Go to hell." He screamed while throwing a card to slice Seras's bullet in half.

"I've had enough of these pests" smirking I appeared in front of him "Who are you to call us pests millennium scum, you who has now forfeited his life to my fledgling." My eyes flickered towards where Alucard stood in the smoke, Dandyman spun around and fired a card at him, nailing him square in the chest.

Grinning I appeared next to Seras, covering her eyes "it is best if you don't see little one, I will put you back into the hotel room, be a good girl and wait" I said as I melded through the walls, floors and ceilings, placing Seras down I smirked turning away "by the time you get back to the roof, if you go that is, the fight will be done and I will be gone."

I appeared just in time to see Alucard sink his teeth into Dandy man's neck, smiling I slowly turned away, it was time like this is wish I wasn't so stubborn about mating.

~line break~

After leaving the hotel I had hoped on a plane and took off for America, to receive my new orders, I had only just arrived at the manor.

"Airys, how was the mission, any problems"

"The mission had no problems master, however in the middle of the raid in Hellsing manor, Sebastian disappeared along with his opponent. I fear he is dead, no I know he is dead. Being submerged in holy water would most definitely kill a vampire of his caliber, being only a fledgling."

My master look softened, I am sorry for your loss Airys, I know you love all, well most of your fledglings as if they were your own children, although perhaps it is best if Willow now know for now."

"Yes my master"

"Now do pack your coffin this time, we are headed to England, for a meeting with her majesty"

"Little Elizabeth? this really is a just one big reunion"

Me: HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! *cough* anyway, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DEALAY T-T, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and *le gasp* could it be that Sebastian is alive and will I ever have Airys in a proper fight or display Katarina's powers. I dunno truthfully I am winging this whole story.

FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST YOU OWN SKULLS!

Love you all, lots of reviews makes me a very happy author and happy authors update more!

**Aya Ayame: **Thank you, it's a very good thing she meshes well, I am actually making a high school of the dead abridged series =D I will tell you about it in my new chapter.

Question of the day!

What is your favorite video game?

Review an subscribe!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories better left memories

Chapter 5: Memories better left memories

"Talking"

"_Disembodied voice"_

'Telepathy'

*actions*

_The past/memories _

Airys is pronounced 'Air-is'

Yeselda is pronounced 'yeh-sell-dah'

Syria is pronounced 'Sear-rhi-ah'

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, I only own my OCs you know who they are.

Last chapters answer

I would say Clive Barkers Jericho on xbox360, it's epic!

_The man I had saved was indeed a noble, known as Vlad Tempes the 3__rd__, he had barely survived the battle I had came across I offered him this cave of mine as a place to stay until he heals from his wounds, he accepted although reluctantly._

_Vlad clearly didn't trust me however he now owed me his life. I explained to him that one of his lungs would never heal correctly even with my help, he didn't care he just wanted to go into battle._

"_I have told you my name and some more when will you tell me your name?" he had asked me one day "I will tell you only when you are about to leave me" scowling at me turned away and continued trying to fix parts of his armor. Sighing he stared at me for a minute before asking "Can I at least see who I owe my debt too?"_

_Smirking I agreed, lifting my hands to the claps that held my cloak on me before twisting it harshly causing my cloak to fall._

_My long white hair was suddenly covering some of my vision, the cave glowed an eerie red because of my eyes, raising a hand to brush the white hair out my vision showed him how pale I was._

_Vlad stared in awe as I pushed the remainder of my hair away from my face, by now he had stood up, walking over to me he reached a hand over to my white locks. Smiling softly and letting out a small laugh I grabbed his hand in my own. Red eyes met brown and stayed locked on each other before Vlad kneeled over coughing up blood, I picked up my cloak and put it on, along with the hood._

"_It's for the best, for I can only be with a vampire. Perhaps if you are a virgin still in the near future I will change you." With that I picked up my sarcophagus and began to walk off into the night, reaching a blood covered hand towards me he stared for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body collapsed to the ground. "I will leave you at a nearby town, Goodbye Vlad…"_

_~line break~_

_Around a year had passed since my encounter with the Count, I checked him every few months to see how he was doing. But something was wrong this month, the scar that was left on his lungs had been ripped open, he was drowning in his own blood._

_There was no way I could possibly save him, well perhaps one and I did get lonely often. Making up my mind I walked through the wall into his private bed chambers. "Are you a virgin, my Count" at my words his eyes snapped open, his eyes began to glaze over and I began to panic "Are you a virgin!" I roared still no response, Vlad's eyes began to close and his heartbeat became non-existent._

_I had no choice now, he was going to die anyway, ripping off my cloak I moved his long hair out of the way before sinking my teeth into his neck. When only a little bit of blood remained I ripped my wrist open with my teeth filling up my mouth with my own blood before crashing my lips to his feeding him my blood._

_Pulling away slowly some of the blood had been smudged on my lips, now all I could do is wait._

_~line break~_

_To this day I still don't know if Vlad was a virgin, I assumed he was, although he never told me. This was all new to me, Vlad was my first fledgling so I did what came natural to me and taught him to use his powers. Although he didn't really use them for good._

_His advisors were stumped when the day after I turned Vlad, he came strolling in with me at his side. They demanded to know who I was and I just loved his reply, I knew there was a reason I decided to turn him._

"_My new advisor" he said while grinning revealing his fangs and then all that was heard was screaming and laughter, I meanwhile was delighted he was already adjusting to his new lifestyle. After that day I became his new advisor while he did whatever he wanted, he was the perfect fledgling learning every skill at an astonishing rate._

_He was a perfect vampire, however nobody is perfect and around the 18__th __century he started collecting brides, it was then I found out about his brides and as did my newest fledglings Rosa and Rose._

_~line break~_

"_Master how much longer until we reach our brothers realm" asked Rose the younger of the two, I had changed my hair colour to red in the last 300 years or so but that was about it._

"_Not much further Rose, you must be patient he is the last of your siblings you have to visit after all." The two little girls grinned, being only eight years old I decided to keep them until I taught them how to manipulate their age, around 2 years ago they finally learnt it and now I was bringing them to meet the last of their older siblings._

_After the 2 girls were free I would wonder around the World again looking for a new fledgling. The castle now stood in the distance, a small town sat in front of it, Rose and Rosa skipped ahead of me short blonde heads of hair shining in the sun. You're probably wondering how they were, well I made it a priority to teach them sun resistance along with all my other fledglings. _

_Many of the villagers stared at us as we past them by, staring at the 2 eight year old girls and the women who followed them. The girls could still pass off as humans as they did not yet have their red eyes, my eyes would give me away straight away. _

_The gate was now in front of us, guards stared at us just like the villagers, but let us through none the less, Vlad must have informed them of us coming. The twins stared at the castle before grinning, well evilly I guess you could say. _

"_keep up you two" I said while walking past them both "Yes master" now both girls walked on either side of me, eager to meet their brother and make a good impression, after all after visiting with my new fledglings Vlad would tell me what he thinks their chance are on their own._

_The large door in front of us opened allowing the three of us access to Vlad's castle._

_~line break~_

_I had asked the girls to wait until tomorrow night until we meet Vlad, however I on the other hand would see him tonight, after all I had not seen him for 12 years. Walking towards his bedchamber I smiled thinking he would be who I saw, I was wrong._

_Lazing around the room was 3 female Vampires who at the sound of the door opening all snapped their heads towards me, smiling they walked towards me "Welcome sister, you are a bride yes?" glaring at the leader of the trio I took them in before continuing "I am no mans bride ."_

"_You should be grateful! My Lord has chosen you out of all other females to become one of his mates! A great privilege!" only now had I noticed Vlad lounging in the corner, looking over curiously, I burst out laughing._

"_A privilege, starting a harem Vlad you should be ashamed of yourself. I despise people who start harems, have you learned nothing!" the females now looked indignant "How dare you refer to my Lord by his name, you lowly street urchin!" one of them screeched "You will refer to my Lord as your master, Trash!"_

"_You wish to surround yourself in lowly vampires such as these Vlad!" I yelled ripping off my cloak, his eyes widened and he murmured a quick Master "I told you how much I despise harems, yet here you are. If that is how you want things I now will formally reject the notion of ever being you mate!" _

_Now sitting up he stared on in horror, his ultimate goal that he had been trying to achieve for over 300 years was now being demolished. "I, Syria fledgling of no one now formally reject Vlad Tempes Fledgling of my own creation, from the right to ever mate with myself, until I myself accept him again. In the words of my father 'So it is said, so it shall be done!'"_

"_Master, no…" _

"_I will never be your mate as long as you have your harem, and until I forgive you. If I ever do. The twins will meet you and then be turned, when you look for me I shall be gone until my next fledgling is ready. That is all you are to me now just another obstacle in the road of my beloved fledglings."_

_The next time I saw Vlad was well WWII, as my next fledgling was Benjamin the betrayer. I couldn't find Vlad, I panicked the only real good thing at that time was the death of his brides. I spent the next hundred or so years in regret of how I last saw Vlad, to think a monster like me can regret…._

_~line break~_

"Airys, are you alright? The plane is landing." Master, my eyes slowly fluttered open blood red glowing from beneath my glasses "Fine Master, just some memories are better left memories"

Syria13: so anyway I haven't gotten any reviews yet for the previous chapter T-T I get it, it was bad I hope this kind of makes up for it and um sorry about the author note last time, hehe sugar high.

So um this chapters question

Do you watch bleach and if you do who is your favorite character?


	6. XMAS SPECIAL! Mini Stories

Chapter 6: XMAS SPECIAL! Mini stories!

Syria13: hello my wonderful readers! And welcome to my first ever Xmas special *fireworks* now before you kill me think about this, if you kill me who will write the chapters Muahahahahaha.

Onto the chapter!

~start~

*Why Christmas is not to be held a Hellsing manor*

Airys sighed as she stared at the monstrosity of a tree, it was bright and colorful, her master truly was an evil being. Integra, Walter, Seras and Alucard were all coming here to celebrate _Christmas _the most dreaded (not including Valentine's Day) holiday of the year.

On Christmas Eve the group arrived with a brooding Alucard to boot. Now when you leave two ancient trigger happy vampires together, shit goes down.

Needless to say, when all the gas mysteriously went missing from all the cars and laughter echoed from the direction of the tree, it was decided Christmas would no longer be held at Hellsing manor.

Because the fire from the tree, of which Alucard and Airys were dancing around laughing, spread to the rest of the manor, did I mention how hard it was to break the news to the family of the man who was tied to said tree.

And so it was decided that this year, the Vatican will host Christmas, which they somehow avoided and made the Nazi's do instead.

~line break~

*Best to get permission*

Alucard sighed while staring at his Master's coffin, which currently resided at Hellsing manor (the one in England, because of the fire) how could he possibly woo her into mating with him, how were things done these days? An evil grin spread across his face.

All of the members of Hellsing sat around a TV including Alucard and Airys, watching the morning news with morbid fascination.

_'Startling news from the museum of London this morning, as one of the exhibits of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh was found slathered in goats blood. Many suspect that perhaps a member of England's Jewish community was involved, until they found the following message on the wall opposite the Pharaoh's sarcophagus "I wish to mate your daughter you undead fool, and so I have given you some goats blood as a gift, so that perhaps when the Passover starts… oh that's right to late mother fucker" this startling message has offended multiple Egyptian officials and-'_

The TV was suddenly switched off.

"Alucard why did you slather my father's sarcophagus in goat's blood?" asked Airys her voice hiding how enrage she was.

"Well, it's always good to get a fathers permission first" Airys left eye twitched before pulling out her sword "Yeselda, destroy his coffin" Alucard's eyes widened before he ran off after the familiar.

~The fat man~

T'was Christmas eve and while everybody else in the manor slept in their comfy beds, Airys couldn't sleep due to certain thing that were being muttered from Alucard's coffin, certain things that should only be heard by a mate (ha-ha, wet dreams).

But there was also another reason that damn jolly old fucker was coming and what better way to celebrate Christmas than with dashing the hopes of generations of kids to come by killing the fat man. (No not Peter Griffin)

A creak from above (way above) alerted her to someone presence, phasing through multiple levels she then pulled out her sword and chopped the person in half. Only instead of Santa there stood one of Integra's staff. Eyes darting from side to side she quickly scribbled a note, and dumped the body under the tree and phased all the back to her coffin.

The next morning Integra woke with a groan, got dressed and walked to the entrance of the ballroom where everyone waited eagerly. Opening the doors her right eye twitched, for under the tree sat a dead body and if you zoomed in on the not it said.

"To: Integra

From: Alucard"

~line break~

*Mistletoe*

Hellsing Christmas parties were ones to remember, for the entire cast of Hellsing all gathered in one place, including yours truly.

Airys and Alucard sat chained in a corner to keep them away from Anderson who sat chained on the other side of the room, Liz (your glorious writer) snickered while playing Jericho on her Xbox 360, how did it get there? MAGIC! That's how! Never doubt me!

Anyway the rest of the crowd mingled together although several sat with duct tape on their mouths, if a magical voice from above made you do things wouldn't you complain? However there was one thing that seemed the most disturbing at this Christmas party, the mistletoe that hung above Integra and the Major who were having a fight at the time.

Tick marks appeared on Integra's forehead "Alucard, Airys, level 0"

"level what" asked the major, now feeling a little bit of panic

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." The two vampires spoke in union.

And thus started the great Hellsing party fight, but of course the author merely sat in the corner swearing at her Xbox that is until a stray bullet hit her Xbox.

Ever heard of god mode, imagine that plus losing one of your favorite things in the whole world. Including your saves data, NOT SKYRIM T-T! NOOOOO!

Now every time Integra saw mistletoe, she and every other person that was at the part flinch and think of what the author did to them.

~finish~

Syria13: woohoo that was fun writing, I hope you thought it was funny, on another note I NEED A BETA! Any volunteers? Y U NO REVIEW. Reviews make a happy author and a happy author equals more chapters that come out sooner, please review!

Aya Ayame*cough*isawesome*cough*: you like the flashbacks *YAY* and you did spell it properly. Being my only reviewer this chapter I will make a special one shot for you with Alucard and Airys, maybe the dawn episodes, anyways it will be dedicated to you!

Last chapters answer: Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hichigo

This chapters question: how many of you were disappointed when you found out this was a Christmas special?


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys quick authors note check out my newest story The Monster's Master, it is not a part of dearest count the game has just begun, merely an idea that has been clogging up my brain for the past few days.

Now only the prologue is up right now, so I am going to go watch the hobbit and then get writing chapter one and finish off chapter 6 of dearest count the game has just begun they both shall get done by Sunday and then sent to my new BETA reader Aya Ayame! YAY! Hope you guys like it and ENJOY!


End file.
